


Breathe

by maewanen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breathplay, Femdom, Foreplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maewanen/pseuds/maewanen
Summary: Rodger usually is the one in control. Tonight, King Corvo wants to be in control. Rodger may or may not be regretting this.
Kudos: 2





	Breathe

He’s hungry.

He’s hungry and his king is beautiful tonight, smiling with soft curls falling around her neck and priceless jewels at her throat, the stones flashing in time with the rapid beating of her pulse. He’s hungry and he’s tied down, begging with his eyes only as his king writhes on top of him so close to his cock yet so far away.

He watches sweat roll down his lover’s slim, brown body, swallowing convulsively as it seeps into the corset cinching her waist tighter. Corvo looks as wrecked as she would if she’d been riding him all night, plush lips bitten red and a run starting in one silk stocking.

He croaks out something. He doesn’t know what, he almost doesn’t care. It doesn’t matter. He just wants, he aches with wanting, he thirsts to finally feel some gratification. So he tries to beg, as well as he can while tied down, his huge frame straining to touch and take and taste.

His king’s purple eyes slit open, almost glowing the way he knows his own eyes are. A small smile, salacious and knowing creeps across that beautiful face and he knows now, with stone cold certainty, that he’s made a horrible mistake. Bad enough that he’s caged like this at his small lover’s mercy, but with that glint in Corvo’s eyes, he knows he’s one hundred percent fucked.

One small brown hand slides down from her luxurious curls, down those small, delicious tits, down her side and thigh. His pupils blow watching his lover fondle herself like this. Then he arches as Corvo starts running her hands up his chest, the youth arching like a cat. He feels all that slick brown skin, hot as a brand, slide over his own naked flesh, and the hunger surges.

“I told you not to speak,” the king purrs, delicate fingers rubbing over his nipples. He feels his cock flex against her ass. “I gave you very specific orders, sweetheart. Normally you’ve so very good at following instructions. What happened?” Corvo’s small, pert ass moves back as she clamps her thighs around his hips. He moans. He can’t handle this anymore. The soft skin of his lover’s balls catches and drags against his cock, the way made easy by the copious amount of precome they’re both leaking.

His breath is punched out of him as she moans luxuriously, just taking a minute to use him to pleasure herself. He knows, just knows, that her ass his stretched and wet for him, and he pants open-mouthed at the thought. He wants his cock in her badly enough that he can taste it. “M’mmm. What do you say, sweetheart? Are you going to apologize to me?”

It’s hot and close in the room, and they’re both sweating. It’s filthy, how excited the heat makes him, how excited the slide of skin against skin gets him. He moans again. It’s the best apology he can give her right now.

Unfortunately, she doesn’t seem to think the same. She stretches again, small brown hands gliding up sweat-slick skin to his throat.

His breath catches.


End file.
